The present invention relates to a household microelectronic device which makes use of ions to cure various kinds of oral cavity diseases, and more particularly, it relates to the microelectronic device in the form of a toothbrush.
With a view to providing solutions to the three major problems in world stomatology, i.e., tooth decay, disease of the oral mucous membrane and cementoclasia, Jiro Kiriyama, a Japanese authority in stomatology, had suggested an assumption and theoretical foundation for curing and preventing tooth decay and encouraging cementosis by means of ions. However, until now there has not been any effective device which could put his idea into practice. According to the statistics of the World Health Organization, over 90% of the people in the world are suffering from tooth decay to varying degrees. The breadth of stomatologic and dental disease is shockingly vast.
An object of this invention is to provide a household microelectronic device for solving the three major stomatologic problems in the world such that with the device as a household therapeutic instrument, dental therapy requiring surgery could be avoided.